


Where There Is Darkness/自黑暗处

by kiii17



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Epistolary, Female Character of Color, Future Fic, Gen, Kink Meme, M/M, POV Outsider
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiii17/pseuds/kiii17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：<br/>2012年秋天，Daniela Zhou采访了 Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr。这是她的故事。</p><p>“那时没有老师。只有我们，易犯错误的、作为人类的‘我们’。”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where There Is Darkness/自黑暗处

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where There is Darkness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/220319) by [unveiled](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unveiled/pseuds/unveiled). 



> 作者的话：这篇文是以报刊文学的风格写的，总体和X战警第一战剧情符合，但无视了更早的X战警系列电影和几乎所有的漫画剧情。这篇文不完全是为了弥补Charles和Erik之间的那场悲剧，更像是他们故事的尾声。  
> 关注X战警同人更久的作者/读者可能注意到我无耻地剽窃了我最喜欢的漫威同人之一的题目。如果你能找到那篇同人，一定要去读。我借走它的题目时满怀深情。The Guardian的版权属于Guardian新闻媒体有限公司。

自黑暗处  
“那时没有老师。只有我们，易犯错误的、作为人类的‘我们’。” 

Daniela Zhou  
The Guardian 2012年10月13日，星期六 

Erik Lehnsherr沏茶的方式和我父亲一模一样：每一勺茶叶都刚刚好，丝毫没洒出来。茶里不加牛奶和糖，在采访的过程中，他用热水又泡了几次，品尝着茶中的点滴滋味。  
我有些不安，不止是因为Charles Xavier对我们展开的微笑，就仿佛他看透了我所有的思想。当然，他能——也会这么做。在礼貌的问候之后，他对我说的第一句话就是：“你的变种能力很厉害！第二代的御水术？太不可思议了。”  
在这个制定了心灵感应方面的道德规范的时代，规则被争论后又不断被重新制定，而舆论观点渐渐趋向一致：随意进入他人思想的Xavier显得格外具有侵略性，这也是他作为第一位被发现的心灵感应者的鲜明个人特点。在他所专长的基因领域之外，他早期关于变种人聚居的写作在80年代之后受到猛烈抨击，原因就在于Xavier在社会政治分析方面有特殊的天赋。  
所以当Xavier真诚地向我道歉时，我感到惊讶。“我会尽力不去碰你的思想，只回应你说出的话。你的脑电波声音太大了。”  
Lehnsherr叹了口气，强调着说：“Charles，说话。”  
我背后一阵凉气涌上来，我甚至没注意到Xavier的这番话都是用心灵感应说的，我又一次意识到Xavier很有可能是现在还在世的变种人中，心灵感应能力最强的。  
Xavier皱了皱眉，疲惫地用手抹了一下脸：“对不起，周小姐。我们最近很少有客人了，除去亲人朋友。”他的男中音让人听着很舒服，略微有些嘶哑：“时间追上了我们所有人的脚步，虽然在我这里还有待继续研究。”  
年龄对变种人的影响确实被研究得很少。在针对国际变种人人权的新德里宣言一致通过，医疗系统对变种人更有善意之前，很少有变种人活到这样的年纪。曾经的习惯出于好的原因，消逝得也快：高曼委员会上周向国会递交报告，陈述在三十年内，1602起有确切记载“侵犯变种人人权”的案例。其中发生在医疗机构和护理设施中案例的数量相当之高，最小的受害者只有三岁。  
我能说出半打愿意以卖肾为代价与Xavier接触的医学工作者，那些人会像秃鹰一样在他最后的日子里环绕着他。与Xavier同一代的另一位心灵感应者Emma Frost，去世时不到50岁。如今80岁的Xavier在科学界的前沿地位并不比古巴导弹危机时要低，他谈起自己一生更像是支配者，而不是演员。  
之前，一切是怎样的？  
“激动人心，”Xavier立刻回答道，“又很吓人。他们叫我们‘原子弹之子’，但我们只是孩子，在黑暗中寻找灯塔。如果我当时有现在的知识，我会做许多不一样的决定。请你理解：我多年前就对遗憾释然了，但我总希望自己没造成过那么多痛苦。”  
“我们，”Lehnsherr突然插了一句，“我们两个都是。”  
对于西方世界来说，1962年之后Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr共同谱写了变种人的历史：他们以截然不同的方式为变种人争取权利，最后握手言和。在他们令人惊讶地以家庭的方式安顿下来之后，媒体才将目光转向变种人中有色人种和女权主义者所作出的学术成就，记录下少数族群中变种人的生活和渴望人权的挣扎。  
我望着坐在抛过光的木桌对面的他们，相信他们为有人代替了自己聚光灯下的位置感到高兴。多年的相争之后，他们也付出了代价：两人都老了，以某个年代的绅士们特有的方式老去，但即使是在秋日的阳光下，他们依旧被悲伤的气氛笼罩着。一分一秒过去，Xavier平静的外表渐渐被疲倦侵蚀。他优美的双手紧握着茶杯，仿佛在寻求慰藉。  
“Erik是我遇见的第二个变种人，”他回忆着，“在他之前，只有Raven，我的妹妹。现在回想起来，我很惊讶自己竟然没有疯掉。那么多心灵感应者都疯了，不过我的心灵感应天赋在青春期之前就已经成熟对我也有帮助——它就像我与生俱来的感觉一样。人有无限的适应能力。”  
他几不可察地向后缩了一下，然后靠在轮椅椅背上，与我的目光相触：“那时没有老师。只有我们，易犯错误的、作为人类的‘我们’。在我们重塑这个世界的过程中，有时候太容易忘记我们与人类出于同源。变种人身上体现了人最好与最坏的潜能，在这一点上我们和普通人并无差别。”  
Xavier中年后的自传《皮囊之下》是变种人相关社会研究的基础，更重要的是——也是年轻变种人的首选读物。我还记得13岁的我：早熟而暴躁地去读父母那本已经翻得折了角的《皮囊之下》。我深信变种人更美好的未来与那些解放全人类的力量来自同一个地方：对任何形式压迫的反抗。  
我控制水的能力并没有影响我的身份：在一个偏执顽固曾经（而且依然）呈上升趋势的国家里，我是移民和难民生下的混血儿。就像许多其他第二代和第三代变种人一样，我的身体有第二代变异，但我同时继承了母亲美丽的深色皮肤。“回家去吧”这样的嘲笑和“怪物”的近义词不可避免地充斥了我的童年。  
人们早已知道Lehnsherr是犹太人大屠杀的幸存者，感谢情报机构故意的泄露。但这依然难以提及，尤其是在许多美国和以色列变种人组织谴责Lehnsherr对人类的战争之后。他们指出：Lehnsherr与所有人类为敌，这大概也包括犹太的非变种人类。我有些好奇，但不确定他是否愿意对此作出回应。  
Lehnsherr直接拒绝了我试探性的提问。Xavier碰了碰他的肩膀，偏过头对他微笑，其中的爱意深得无法直视。我直觉感到有一场无声的对话在他们之间展开，甚至Xavier有可能在对我说话。Xavier和蔼地证实了我的猜测，他说：“我们会尽量每天至少开口一次，但Erik不用说话我就知道他在想什么，这已经很多年了。”  
“他可能在地球的另一边，而我轻而易举地就能知道他的感受。令人遗憾的怪事，我过了许久才发现。”  
他口中“令人遗憾的怪事”是心灵感应者与他们情感上的知己间的强烈共鸣，主要发生在家庭成员和长期伴侣中，正如Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr，但也有例外。有一个例子就发生在一位人道主义工作者、T级心灵感应者和她的同事之间。  
在90年代之后，针对心灵感应者的需求，咨询和治疗项目应运而生。除去隐私和同意书方面的问题，当这种强烈共鸣被限制时，心灵感应者和非心灵感应者都会受到强烈的分离焦虑症，无论有意还是无意。绝大多数心理专家建议心灵感应者学习建立并保持与亲密之人的精神距离。一位我认识的心灵感应者表示，他在自己和妻儿的心灵之间竖起了一道想象中的玻璃墙。  
但当Xavier和Lehnsherr刚开始在Salem同住时，还没有这种可能，临床心理学更不存在这样的分支。Lehnsherr承认：“当我们意识到这种共鸣的本质时，我恨死它了。我感觉自己就要窒息——不，被困住。就算我走出这扇门，我也永远不能真正离开Charles。”  
他的坦率让我意外。二十年之前，这样的言论会激起一波以电视上的专家和充满恨意的专栏作家为领导的反变种人情绪。即使是在十年以前，他们也是干涉多于理解。我想起90年代的大众运动，曾试图传达这样的信息：变种人试图适应环境变化和白皮肤的普通人无法不涂防晒霜就站在烈日下并无分别。  
这信息过分简单，或许也是这场运动在两边都没有吸引到多少强硬分子的原因。在明亮的阳光下更容易被晒伤和能用意念点火有本质上的区别。Xavier毫不犹豫地赞成这个观点，但是（这也是他长期的观点）他认为政府和社会应该协助变种人控制超能力，而不是把他们当成活着的定时炸弹。  
Xavier和Lehnsherr是在实验阶段最先接受Sukayna Ridwa医生的心灵感应咨询治疗项目的变种人之一。不幸的是，那时已经太迟了：他们之间的共鸣已经持续太久，也太强了。  
“我生了好几个月的气，”Lehnsherr说，“但我也已经习惯Charles在我的意识里。所以我——我们共同应对，就这样。”  
“继续”应对吗？  
“我们不知道老年痴呆和大脑退化会怎样影响共鸣。”Xavier超然却实事求是，而Lehnsherr则相反。我们的茶匙与瓷器轻碰出响声：“如你所知，普通的病变在变种人身上可能有出人意料的后果。我和Erik的健康状况在我们这个年龄算很好的了，但不考虑眼前可能的未来也是愚蠢的。”  
你们会怎么办？  
“我们会忍耐。”Lehnsherr厉声说。我勇敢地迎上他的目光，重复了一遍问题。  
Xavier对我微笑着，他的词句或许傲慢，但声音却诚挚：“我想我们会继续我们曾做过的，用灵魂的一点一滴去探索每一种新的可能。”  
采访之后，他们带我参观了这栋房子。房子是特意为坐在轮椅上的残疾人设计的，有宽阔的门廊和低矮的架子。飘窗是建筑师的原创设计，Xavier走过时说，但Lehnsherr觉得这让房子不那么安全了。门厅的墙上钉满了木头画框，画框里是一张张照片。  
我看见一张Raven Darkholme和她的妻子Irene Adler在纽约骄傲游行的照片。她们正对着镜头微笑，举起写着“变种、出柜、自豪”的标语。无数张脸在玻璃后欢迎着我们，他们是一段不同凡响的多元化历史见证。Xavier的轮椅停在一组旧照片前，满怀深情地说：“他们是我的孩子们。”  
绝大多数都是偷拍的照片：Scott Summers坐在一艘赛艇上；Jean Grey博士的博士学位授予仪式；Warren Worthington III梳理着他翅膀上的羽毛，一副不悦的神情。John Proudstar和一个大笑着的小男孩一起追着足球跑；Alex Summers和Henry McCoy博士在书堆前争吵，愤怒的手势凝固在时光里；Sean Cassidy手中拿着大大的和平标语，背后是无云的天空；有一张照片里，年轻时的Ororo Munroe在静坐抗议，现在她已经是Xavier天赋儿童学校的校长。  
当美国公立学校系统已经为变种人分出了专门的班级，Xavier的学校已经只接收处于危险中的年轻变种人。变种人在学校中依然面临欺凌。对于家境不好或出身贫穷的变种人来说，他们的超能力更倾向于与对他们不利的教育系统妥协。尽管过去五十年内已经有显著的进步，变种人的斗争远远没有结束。  
Xavier住的离学校约有一公里远。他偶尔教课，但据他所说，把时间花在研究上更令他满意。Lehnsherr似乎正在修整花园的间隙里撰写他的自传。  
当Xavier送我到门口时，日已西斜。Lehnsherr站在门廊里望着我们，疲惫却专注。我努力不去介意——我已经意识到他如何看待自己在Xavier生命中的位置。  
我感谢了Xavier和Lehnsherr抽出时间接受采访。“是我的荣幸。”他答道。当我解开车锁时，他对我说：“周小姐，不要相信直觉给你的糟糕建议，你已经知道你整晚思索的问题的答案了。”  
我凝视着他。他最后对我展开一个和蔼的微笑，轮椅沿着花园里的小径，向Lehnsherr而去。

• 这篇文章选自Guardian的变种人系列专栏。Daniela Zhou与Charles Xavier和Erik Lehnsherr的访谈对话请点这里。


End file.
